Hurt Him to Save Him
by melz369
Summary: Wendy finds a way to save Peter but it must come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

Peter came into her room through the window as usual. He sprinkled her with fairy dust and took her away into the night. They arrived at the fairy forest and began to dance. Wendy was so happy to feel Peter so close to her. He didn't usually allow her to caress him in such a manner, it made him feel vulnerable. The moonlight made his skin glow. His blond hair and green eyes looked dazzling and it made her heart skip a beat. Everything was so perfect, too perfect. That is why the words Peter spoke came as no surprise.

"Wendy, it's only make believe."

The sting caused by unshed tears forced her eyes opened and she was back in her room. Back in her sad and cruel reality, where she knew that her dreams could never become real. It was not because Peter didn't love her; on the contrary, he loved her as much as she loved him. He always kept his feelings to himself, but from time to time he would show her a glimpse of his love for her. She knew he would sacrifice himself for her in blink of an eye, but she would never allow it.

As the tears threatened to spill over, Peter appeared in her window, and this time it was no dream. She went over to him and he began saying the words that she never thought he would have the courage to say.

"Forget them Wendy, forget them all. Come with me…"

His words where drowned out by Hook's, she remembered the agreement they had made. The only way he would allow Peter to live was in complete misery.

"Make him believe you don't love him. Hurt him, hurt him to save him."

She knew it was a cruel punishment, but anything was better than knowing he was dead. He would eventually forget her and continue to live as happy as before they met. Or so she thought.

"Come with me, and away we go."

Wendy's emotions were about to betray her. What she wanted most was to say yes to Peter and go with him to the ends of the earth. Alas, she knew it was not meant to be. It was time to save his life even if it would break his soul.

"No, you're just a boy…"

The pain in his eyes was unbearable for her. She had no choice but to turn away from him before he saw through her deceit.

"You must leave at once."

"If you wish it."

As soon as he left, her legs gave out. She fell to the floor and began to weep incessantly. Night came and she saw how streaks of moonlight were reflected on a silver object. When she finally had enough strength to stand she went outside and was surprised by Hook and his men. Suddenly Peter appeared with the Lost Boys and chaos took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook was tired of Peter Pan's constant interference with his plans and he decided to end it once and for all. He used Tinkerbelle's fairy dust to lift himself into the sky and after Pan.

Even thought Peter felt his heart throbbing with pain after Wendy had rejected him, he dared not show it. However that did not stop Hook from spitting his venom.

"She was leaving you Pan, your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete."

Peter looked down and saw how she was fighting against the pirates. She looked beautiful and fierce. His sadness began to weigh him down and Hook saw how his words were piercing Peter's happy thoughts.

"She'd rather grow up than stay with you. "

His words were too hurtful, too powerful, too real. Peter knew this and his strength was fading away with each thought that Hook implanted in his head.

"Let us now take a peek into the future, and she's forgotten all about you."

Peter could not take any more heartbreak, and for the first time he pleaded for mercy.

"Stop, please, stop it!"

Hook would never do such an act of generosity. He continued to beat Pan until he fell to the floor. When Peter fell everyone stopped and stared, in all the years that he and Hook had fought not once had he been defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy felt her heart stop as Hook's sword came inches away from Peter. He then grabbed Peter by his hair and made him face her. Her breath came heavy and her vision began to blur with tears that were welling up in her eyes.

In her despair she remembered Hook's promise to her and she made certain he would honor it. She pushed off the man that was holding her and went to Peter's side.

Wendy knew this was the last time she would see him and so she made the best of it. Looking into his eyes she put her palm against his cheek, she could feel how even that small gesture had made her blush. However she paid no attention to this, instead she bent down and whispered into Peter's ear so that only he could hear her words.

"This belongs to you, and it always will."

And so she kissed him. The rush it caused to have his lips against hers was breathtaking. Everything around them was spinning and the only person she could see was him. She would have wanted to continue kissing but she knew that her goodbye had been said. It was time to save Peter from Hook once again. Even if the price was her own life, she was willing to pay it.

She looked into Peter's eyes once more and drew the strength to do what had to be done. Laying down beside him she said the words that she knew would hurt him enough to leave the ship without her.

"Peter, I am sorry. I must grow up."

Peter felt as if his heart would burst. How could she do this to him after he had risked his life to save her? He could not believe it, he did not want to believe it, but Wendy made sure that he did. Feeling as if all was lost Peter and the Lost Boys abandoned the ship, leaving Wendy behind.

Hook was not easily deceived and he was furious. He finally had the chance to get rid of Pan and Wendy had saved him by driving him away. Hook pondered his options and came up with a new plan to destroy Peter. He would allow Pan to live but without an inch of joy or hope in his being, and he knew just the way to achieve it. He grabbed Wendy by her hair and put his hook to her throat.

"There is still room for a story teller," he said teasingly.

"I'd rather die!" her voice carried the bravery she thought she could never have.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter rose from his bed gasping for air. He called out Wendy's name, surely it had all been a bad dream.

He called out her name "Wendy?" but everything was silent.

Seconds later he heard Wendy's scream pierce the sky. She was calling out his name. He ran outside in an attempt to save her, but he knew it was too late.

"No."

He had let himself become blinded by anger and failed to see how she was pushing him away in order to save him. Now he must always be hunted by the memory of her last shrieking word, "Peter".


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoyed my story. I made a YouTube video to accompany the reading. Here is the link so you may see the story come to life.

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=DjDWHo_Hqho


End file.
